pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Venusaur
| name='Venusaur'| jname=(フシギバナ Fushigibana)| image=003Venusaur.png| ndex=003| evofrom=Ivysaur| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= Vee-nuh-sore | hp=80| atk=82| def=83| satk=100| sdef=100| spd=80| total=525| species=Seed Pokémon| type= / | height=6'07"| weight=220.5 lbs.| ability=Overgrow| color='Green'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂| }} Venusaur (フシギバナ Fushigibana) is a / -type Pokémon. Venusaur is the final stage of Bulbasaur. Venusaur evolves from Ivysaur starting at Level 36. Venasaur is the Version Mascot for Pokemon Green and Pokemon LeafGreen. Its English name is made from the words Venus (or Venus Flytrap) and Dinosaur, yielding its name, Venusaur. Appearance Venusaur is a large dinosaur like Pokémon that is somewhat similar in appearance to its pre-evolved forms Ivysaur and Bulbasaur. Its skin still retains a light turquoise color, but it no longer has the spots, and it appears more rough and scaly. The former bulb on its back has now fully bloomed into a gigantic flower and its ears have lightened up, too. In the Anime Venusaur first appeared in the anime series as a gigantic robot, constructed for an amusement park, in the episode Island of the Giant Pokemon. Another Venusaur appeared in the episode Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden. It aided in the evolution ceremony for a large number of Bulbasaur. May owns a Venusaur, which she used in a competition during the episode Pruning a Passel of Pals!. It is unknown when she obtained this Venusaur however, as it was still a Bulbasaur when she left Ash's group. Palace Maven Spenser owned a Venusaur, first seen in the episode Cutting the Ties that Bind, where it was used against a group of Beedrill. In the episode Ka Boom with a View, Spenser again used his Venusaur, this time in battle against Ash. The leader of the Orange League, Drake, used a Venusaur in a battle against Ash in the episode Enter the Dragonite. Game Info Venusaur first appeared in the original Generation I games as the final evolved form of the starter Pokémon Bulbasaur. As with other starter Pokémon and their evolved forms, Venusaur is not obtainable in the wild and must be obtained through trade or by evolving Ivysaur. Locations | pokemon=Venusaur| redblue=Evolve Ivysaur| rbrarity=None| yellow=Evolve Ivysaur| yrarity=None| goldsilver=Trade| gsrarity=None| crystal=Trade| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Ivysaur| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Pal Park| dprarity=None| platinum=Pal Park| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Ivysaur| hgssrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Venusaur| Trozei=Secret Storage 3, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Evolve Ivysaur| PMD2=Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F)| Ranger1=Lyra Forest| Rumble=Quiet Forest| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=The plant blooms when it is absorbing solar energy. It stays on the move to seek sunlight.| yellow=The flower on its back catches the sun's rays. The sunlight is then absorbed and used for energy.| gold=By spreading the broad petals of its flower and catching the sun's rays, it fills its body with power.| silver=It is able to convert sunlight into energy. As a result, it is more powerful in the summertime.| crystal=As it warms itself and absorbs the sunlight, its flower petals release a pleasant fragrance.| ruby=There is a large flower on Venusaur's back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people.| sapphire=There is a large flower on Venusaur's back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people.| emerald=Venusaur's flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people.| firered=A bewitching aroma wafts from its flower. The fragrance becalms those engaged in a battle.| leafgreen=The plant blooms when it is absorbing solar energy. It stays on the move to seek sunlight.| diamond=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon.| pearl=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon.| platinum=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon.| heartgold=By spreading the broad petals of its flower and catching the sun's rays, it fills its body with power.| soulsilver=It is able to convert sunlight into energy. As a result, it is more powerful in the summertime.| black=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon.| white=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon.| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Venusaur/Learnset Generation I Generation II Main article: Venusaur/Learnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Venusaur/Learnset Generation III Generation IV Main article: Venusaur/Learnset Generation IV Generation V Main article: Venusaur/Learnset Generation V Sprites |rbspr = Red-Blue_Fushigibana_Sprite.png |yspr = Yellow Fushigibana Sprite.png |grnspr = Red-Green Fushigibana Sprite.png |gldspr = Crystal Fushigibana Sprite.gif |gldsprs = Crystal Fushigibana Sprite Shiny.gif |slvspr = Silver Fushigibana Sprite.png |slvsprs = Silver Fushigibana Sprite Shiny.png |cryspr = Crystal Fushigibana Sprite.gif |crysprs = Crystal Fushigibana Sprite Shiny.gif |rbysapspr = Emerald Fushigibana Sprite.gif |rbysapsprs = Emerald Fushigibana Sprite Shiny.gif |emeraldspr = Emerald Fushigibana Sprite.gif |emeraldsprs = Emerald Fushigibana Sprite Shiny.gif |frlgspr = FireRed-LeafGreen Fushigibana Sprite.png |frlgsprs = FireRed-LeafGreen Fushigibana Sprite Shiny.png |dpspr = Diamond-Pearl Fushigibana Sprite Male.png |dpsprs = Venusaur(DPP)SpriteFemale.png |dpsprf = Diamond-Pearl Fushigibana Sprite Male Shiny.png |dpsprfs = Platinum Fushigibana Sprite Female Shiny.png |ptspr = Diamond-Pearl Fushigibana Sprite Male.png |ptsprs = Venusaur(DPP)SpriteFemale.png |ptsprf = Diamond-Pearl Fushigibana Sprite Male Shiny.png |ptsprfs = Platinum Fushigibana Sprite Female Shiny.png |hgssspr = VenusaurHGSS (Normal).gif |hgsssprs = |hgsssprf = VenusaurHGSS (Shiny).gif |hgsssprfs = |Iback = Gen I Fushigibana Back Sprite.png |IIback = Gen II Fushigibana Back Sprite.png |IIbacks = Gen II Fushigibana Back Sprite Shiny.png |IIIback = Gen III Fushigibana Back Sprite.png |IIIbacks = Gen III Fushigibana Back Sprite Shiny.png |IVback = Gen IV Fushigibana Back Sprite Male.png |IVbacks = Gen IV Fushigibana Back Sprite Female.png |IVbackf = Gen IV Fushigibana Back Sprite Male Shiny.png |IVbackfs = Gen IV Fushigibana Back Sprite Female Shiny.png |bwspr = Venusaur BW.gif }} Origins 'Japanese: 'フシギバナ (Fushigibana in Romaji) from the Japanese words Fushigi (不思議) which means strange and Hana (花) which means flower. 'English: '"Venusaur" is probably a combination of "Venus" (as in "Venus fly trap") and the Greek sauros, meaning "lizard" (as in "dinosaur"). 'French: '"Florizarre" a combinaton of the words "fleur" (flower) and "bizarre" (bizarre). Trivia *Female Venusaur are slightly different because they have a seed on their back, which shows that it can give birth to a new Bulbasaur. *Venusaur and Torterra are similar in form and shape, except that Venusaur has a different appearance and has a giant flower, while Torterra has a different appearance and a giant tree. *Venusaur's name(Venu-Saur) is similar to venom, which shows that its a poison type. Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokemon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Grass/Poison Pokémon Category:Plant group Pokémon Category:Green Pokémon